


In Trouble

by angryschnauzer



Series: Walter Marshall x Barista [2]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Restraints, panties used as a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When you get arrested during a protest, your boyfriend Walter makes sure you receive the appropriate punishment.Based on a tumblr ask: "The Walter curls would just be perfect for pulling"
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Reader, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Series: Walter Marshall x Barista [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	In Trouble

Walter glared as his phone rang, grabbing the handset;

“What?”

He listened as the booking Sergeant spoke, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth for the first time all day.

“Ok, i’ll be down in a couple of minutes... yeah... make her wait a little longer...”

Setting the phone on the cradle he sighed and let the smile take hold. You’d been dating a couple of months before he’d found out that when you weren’t working at the coffee shop, you liked to go to protest rallies to support those that were being persecuted. If someone needed support you’d be there, whatever it may be, yelling and waving a placard and blowing a whistle.

Arriving at the holding cells Walter nodded to the Sergeant who smiled;

“I’ve put her in cell 23″

“Thanks”

-

You recognised Walter’s heavy footfalls, your ears pricking up as you sat in the solitary cell. In fact you were the only one in that particular block, the rest of the protesters that had been arrested had all been male so were in the communal holding cell. The door to the block opened and you stood, smoothing down your crumpled clothing, forcing a weak smile as he came into view through the bars;

“Hi Detective” He stood in front of you scowling, his arms crossed over his chest; “I-I’m sorry... i didn’t mean to get you in trouble...”

“You got yourself in trouble” He unlocked the metal gridded gate and stepped into the cell; “Do you think i can pull strings to get you out of here? Do you think i’d risk my job and my reputation?”

Looking down at the floor you scuffed one boot against the other;

“Walt...”

Hand’s above your head” he interrupted you as he suddenly stepped forwards, taking hold of your wrists as he fished his cuffs out of his pocket. The cold metal was heavy against your wrist as he attached the first one, but he suddenly walked you back until you were pressed against the bars of the cell, the cuffs clanging against the metal bars as he worked them between before he pulled your other wrist into the cuffs;

“WALTER!”

“SHUSH”

His hands were quickly beneath your skirt, pulling your panties down your legs. He struggled to get them over your boots so with a grunt he simply tore them off before standing up;

“Open up”

Your mouth fell open in shock, only to have your panties shoved into your mouth before he got to his knees, pulling your legs apart as he held your skirt up, his gaze trained on you the entire time as he surged forwards and his tongue sought out your clit. You let out a muffled squeak as he quickly and expertly started to eat you out, his eyes never leaving yours.

Squirming against his ministrations he kept looking at you and he saw you clenching your hands into a fist before released them, he casually raised one hand and raked it through his hair; he knew how much you loved to tug on his curls as he ate you out, so not being able to do that and having to watch him tease you was beyond torture.

His tongue found just the right spot and you were soon cuming, screaming into the makeshift gag before he stood and lowered your skirt.

“Mmnnmnn” you grunted at him, desperate for him to remove the panties, instead he slowly ran his hands up your outreached arms, running his fingertips over the exposed skin of your forearms, before you finally felt him unlocking the cuffs. Lowering your arms gently he carefully rubbed at your wrists, before finally smiling at you;

“Open”

Doing as he asked you watched as he pulled your ruined panties out of your mouth, tossing them through the bars into the trash can;

“C’mon, lets get you home... i’ll run you a nice long bath and you can tell me exactly what you did this time...”

“Walter?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever try and give me oral again without letting me pull your hair, i’ll never blow you again”

He paused and considered your threat;

“Understood Babe”


End file.
